Georgeland House of Commons
The House of Commons is the lower house of the Parliament of Georgeland. Parliament also includes the President of Georgeland and the Georgeland Senate. The House of Commons is one of three parliamentary chambers in the world to use that name. The other two are the lower houses of the United Kingdom and Canada. The chamber is sometimes referred to simply as the Commons or the House. The House of Commons is the chamber in which government is formed. Most ministers come from the Commons, as do all Prime Ministers, Deputy Prime Ministers and Treasurers. The Constitution of Georgeland states that a person cannot be appointed as Prime Minister unless he or she commands a majority in the House of Commons. The Prime Minister, therefore, leads the party or coalition with a majority (133) of all seats. There are presently 265 Members of the House of Commons, elected from single-member constituencies using a preferential instant-runoff, or Alternative Vote system. Name The name House of Commons was taken directly from Great Britain. The word commons is derived from the Anglo-Norman communes, which refers to communities (towns and boroughs) as opposed to the "commoners" of the lower class. Despite the etymology, in 2018 Reform announced a proposal to rename the chamber, which would require a constitutional amendment. Georgeland is one of only three countries to use the name 'House of Commons' for its lower chamber, the others being the United Kingdom and Canada. History Prior to independence, the Georgeland colonial government was granted more and more autonomy throughout the latter half of the 19th century. In 1828 the Legislative Council was created, with its members appointed by the Governor. The House of Assembly, also called the Colonial Assembly, was established in 1836, and became the colony's lower house, with a limited franchise. The colony's first Chief Minister, sometimes referred to as Premier, Prime Minister or Colonial Secretary, was William Crick, who took office in 1836. As independence and self-government grew closer, it became apparent to colonial and British leaders that the Westminster System was the most effective form of government. While some more radical colonial politicians, including Joshua Connolly and Anson Reys, favoured a more US-style system, it was generally accepted that Westminster was the preferred option of the Colonial Office and the local political elite. In drafting the constitution, the founding fathers of the country (including Edward Hollows and Samuel Horrocks) specifically wished to ensure universal franchise (which at the time meant men only) to decide the government. The property qualification required for the lower house was removed, and it was decided to abolish plural voting and university constituencies. Originally to be called the House of Assembly, as the colonial body had been, the House of Commons name was preferred by Hollows, who wished to emphasise continuity with the UK and the other self-governing dominion, Canada. Once the Constitution Act was signed by Queen Victoria in 1891, elections were planned for that year. Those elections were conducted on a state-by-state basis, using existing electoral rolls, as there was not time to fully prepare a national roll. Elections to the Commons continued to be managed by the states until 1905, and for the Senate much longer. At the first election, the House of Commons consisted of 120 members, of which the Conservatives under Robert Pearce won 64. Elections See also: Georgeland legislative election, 2019 Timing Elections for the House of Commons were originally held at the discretion of the government, with a maximum of four years between the first sitting of a parliament after an election and the election for a new one. In general most parliaments have run to, or close to, their full term. The four-year term meant the Senate, which serves twice as long, served an eight-year term. In the 1990s, this began to become a problem for governments as long-term senators would have little incentive to follow their party's wishes. In 2004, the constitution was altered to make Commons elections every three years, with Senate elections every six. The Fixed Term Parliaments Act of 2008 imposed restrictions on how often an election could be held. In response to the fact there had been nine elections in thirteen years, most of them regarded as unneccesary political ploys, the new Conservative government introduced a bill outlining the circumstances under which the Commons can be dissolved pending a new election. Elections are now held on the first Friday in August three years after the last election, with the following exceptions: *An election may be held if the House votes by a two-thirds majority to dissolve. *An election may be held if the House expresses want of confidence in the government. The law is not part of the Constitution, and could be repealed by future governments. Since it was introduced, the only two elections held earlier than planned were in 2017 and 2019. On both occasions, the election was triggered by a loss of confidence in the government. On rare occasions the House and Senate can be dissolved simultaneously (a double dissolution). Most elections are held for the whole House and half the Senate. The 2017 election was held for the House only; had the 2019 election not taken place, the terms of each chamber would have been out of sync. If a vacancy occurs in a constituency, a by-election is held to choose a replacement MP. Members who cease to become, or are found to be, ineligible for election are considered to have vacated their seat. Electoral system Between 2005 and 2019, elections to the House of Commons took place for single-member constituencies (see below), elected under the instant-runoff system. This system is also used in Australia, Papua New Guinea, the US state of Maine, and the Republic of Ireland. The first-past-the-post system, used by Canada, the UK and United States, among others, was used between 1891 and 2005. This system was replaced by the Parliament (Proportional Representation) Act of 2019. From the next general election (scheduled for 2022), the House of Commons will consist of members elected by the d'Hondt count, from multi-member seats of six members each, although Delmago Island and the Federal District will retain their existing arrangements. Vacant seats in the Commons during the current parliament will continue to be filled by by-elections, and if the election should take place before 2021, it will continue to use the Instant Runoff system. The new boundaries are due to be announced in late 2020. Electoral districts The House of Commons currently consists of 265 members. Each member is elected from a single electoral district or constituenct, of between sixty to ninety thousand voters. A general principle of "one vote, one value" is applied to districts to ensure they have the same average number of voters. The Constitution does not specify the maximum or minimum number of MPs; it only outlines the formula by which those numbers are to be chosen. Notwithstanding the Constitution, the Parliament (Proportional Representation) Act 2019 will, as of the next election (due in 2022), slightly alter these numbers. Boundary changes are the responsibility of the federal Elections Office, which must conduct a redrawing of boundaries every seven years by law. Unlike the Senate, the number of Members a state recieves is not guaranteed to be equal. Instead, it is purely based on population. As of the most recent election, the numbers by state were as follows: Note that constituency boundaries are drawn based on the number of eligible voters in a constituency, not the total number of residents. Members See also: List of members of the Georgeland House of Commons Qualification Under the Constitution, a member of the House of Commons must be a Georgeland citizen of legal voting age and legally resident in their state of election (rather than constituency) for five years and a legal resident of the country for ten years. Until 2008, the Citizenship Act required dual citizens to renounce their citizenship of other countries to be eligible to stand, but this is no longer the case. Since 1974, the voting age in Georgeland has been 18. It was 21 between 1891 and 1974, and until 1928 women were not eligible to vote or stand for the House. In 2019, Reform committed to a reduction in the voting age to 16 years, but this has yet to be made law. Voting is non-compulsory, but registration is automatic once a person reaches their 18th birthday. Undischarged bankrupts, those imprisoned for more than 12 months, or those who hold an office of profit under the state (such as civil servants, teachers and members of the armed forces) are not eligible for election. The exception has been that if they resign from their office of profit prior to their election, even if on polling day, they are considered eligible. These restrictions are based on the Constitution, and have been challenged several times. In the Simpson v Electoral Office case before the Supreme Court in 1992, the court ruled that the disqualification rules affected only those elected, not candidates. Thus, if a person's prison sentences finishes before the declaration of the poll, or if they resign their office of profit prior to election, they are eligible to serve. Ministers and others recieving parliamentary salaries are not considered to be holding offices of profit. The constitution specifically, however, prohibits serving members of one house from nominating for election to the other - Senators who wish to contest a Commons seat must first resign. To nominate for election, a candidate must submit a nomination paper signed by fifty registered voters in their constituency and pay a nomination fee of $300. Nomination fees, or deposits, are returned if the candidate wins more than 5% of the vote. In addition, members who earn more than 5% of the vote recieve federal funding to cover expenses - in 2019 this was roughly $2.56 per vote. Independent candidates are those not endorsed by a party. Candidates of a registered party must be registered by the nominations officer of their party - it is illegal to stand for more than one party, or in more than one constituency, at the same time. Entitlements and salaries All members of the House of Commons are entitled, and required, to use the postnominal letters MP '''(Member of Parliament) on official correspondence. MPs are also permitted to use the letters in their private and business communications, at their discretion. Technically, while Senators are members of the parliament, the letters MP have only ever been applied to members of the lower house. Members recieve office space in the parliamentary precinct, either in the main Whitney Building or, more usually for backbenchers, the '''Sir Robert Pearce Annex. Members formerly had to share office space from time to time, but since renovations in the 1980s and the completion of the Annex, each MP recieves a generously-sized private office with space for themselves and a small staff. Ordinary members who are not ministers (backbenchers) recieve allowance to employ their staff for both their parliamentary and constituency office. While the parliamentary office is free, MPs must pay rent on office space in their constituencies. Before 2014, Parliament owned a large number of office spaces around the country which members used as constituency offices, but this was discontinued in favour of a rental allowance for members. Most members only recieve one office, but those in geographically large seats often recieve two, by special dispensation. Officers The presiding officer of the Commons is the Speaker who maintains order in the chamber. Like the Speakers of most Westminster-style parliaments, the Speaker is required to be as unbiased as possible and rarely takes part in debates. The Speaker recieves no vote on the floor of the Commons unless it is a casting vote. The exception to this rule is during a conscience vote, also known as a free vote, where MPs are not required to follow a party line and may vote as they choose. In such cases, which are rare, the Speaker may cast their vote like any other member of the House. Unlike the British Speaker, the Georgeland Speaker continues to serve as a member of his or her party, and must contest his or her seat at a general election like every other MP. During periods between Speakers, such as after a general election, the Dean of the Georgeland House of Commons presides from the chair over the selection of a new speaker. The Speaker is assisted by two Deputy Speakers and a series of parliamentary clerks. The Chief Clerk of the House of Commons is the most senior public servant assigned to the house, and oversees the parliamentary staff, as well as advising the Speaker on rulings and procedures. The longest-serving member with continuous service who is not a minister or shadow minister is referred to as the Dean of the House. The Dean's only duty is to preside over the chamber during the election of a Speaker. Powers Under the Constitution, the House and Senate have equal power in all respects. The only exception is that an appropriations bill; that is, a bill authorising the expenditure of government funds, must originate in the House of Commons. This is a longstanding Westminster tradition, and its inclusion in the Constitution effectively ensures that the Prime Minister and the Treasurer are drawn from that house, although there is no definitive rule saying this must be so. The government is responsible to the House of Commons, meaning it must have the House's confidence. Under normal circumstances, this is assumed, but the House can call for a motion of confidence, or no-confidence. If the government cannot demonstrate it has the confidence of the House, by convention it must resign and/or call for a new election to be held. The House has some powers unique to it that are separate from its legislative functions. The House of Commons is legally able to try and sentence people for contempt of parliament, functioning as a court and jury. The chamber has a 'bar', which can be ceremonially lowered, for this purpose. While the Commons retains this power under Standing Orders and tradition, it has never been used. Similarly, the Commons has the theoretical power to expel one of its own members. While expulsion procedures have been held in the past against members, no member has ever been expelled; all those facing procedures have resigned before they could be expelled. Procedures Sitting days The timetable for sitting days, and the order of procedure, are determined by the Speaker and the Clerks, in consultation with the Leader of the House and the Manager of Opposition Business. On an ordinary sitting day, the House begins meeting at 10am, and breaks at 12pm for lunch, with sittings resuming at 1pm and finishing around 4pm. However, sitting times can be extended and often are, especially when contentious legislation is being debated. It was not uncommon at one time for the House to sit until 1 or 2am; this has not happened since the 1970s. The House sits on average for only around 60 days in a year. In 2018-19, the Liberal Democratic government was criticised for reducing the number of sitting days, which opponents claimed was a way of reducing scrutiny and accountability. The new government of the Georgeland Alliance and Reform announced in August 2019 that in 2020 the House would sit for 100 days; the House has not had that many sitting days in a year since 1995. The House does not sit on weekends, and often does not sit on Mondays. Most of Fridays is given to 'secondary business'; that is, motions and debates that are not controversial or significant. The House typically sits for one or two weeks in a row with a similar break in between, with a long break in June-August for winter, and a shorter but significant break over the summer Christmas period. Question Time The most recognised and infamous aspect of the House of Commons is Question Time, in which the government ministers are questioned by other MPs, usually opposition spokespeople but occasionally private members. Question Time is known for being rowdy and theatrical, although in recent sittings events have been somewhat more subdued than in the past. Members recieve thirty seconds to ask a question and the responder recieves two minutes to answer. In the past, members were given four minutes to answer, but in 2019 this was reduced. The Leader of the Opposition typically asks the first question, usually to the Prime Minister. While any member in theory can be questioned, in practice only government ministers, and usually only a handful of those, are questioned at any one sitting. Question Time is usually the only part of the daily sitting which is televised live. The entire day is televised by GBC Parliament, a subscription service, and live-streamed over the internet, but since 1993 Question Time itself has been shown live on GBC Television. Clips from it usually make the evening news; because it is so heavily broadcast, it is usually very well-attended. Seating Members have assigned seating, and are not permitted to speak unless they are in their place or, for ministers and shadow ministers, at the despatch box. Members are permitted to leave their seats to talk quietly to other members, and can leave the chamber at any time. The exact position of a member's seat is decided by the Speaker in consultation with the Whips. Seniority is often considered when making this decision. Speeches and debates Members of the House of Commons may speak on any subject, but must stay relevant to the topic at hand. Despite this, it is relatively normal for members to use their Commons speeches as a political pulpit to attack their opponents or express their views on other subjects, with the caveat they must nominally stay on topic and come back to their point eventually. Speakers have tended to allow indulgence in this area, as most debates are not controversial. Members speeches on normal matters are limited to thirty minutes. On urgent debates, motions of confidence, or the election of a Speaker they are limited to five minutes. The Speaker determines the order of speeches. Sometimes, especially if the topic is known well in advance, members who wish to speak are given advance notice of their time. This is usually the case with a member's first (or maiden) speech, as they commonly invite friends and family to watch. At other times, such as on contentious legislation, the speaking order is often determined as debate proceeds. The only rule for the order of speeches is that they must alternate if possible - a government speaker must be followed by an opposition speaker, if possible. All members who wish to speak on a subject must be permitted to do so, but there is no requirement for them to be permitted to speak more than once. An exception to this is during debate on the second reading of a bill, in which the minister responsible and, since 1990, the shadow minister for the same portfolio, are given license to repeatedly speak. At times, this means private members who have already spoken submit their points to the relevant minister or shadow minister who speaks for them. Legislation Bills must be 'read' in the Commons three times. The 'first reading' is the only one in which the Bill is actually read; the Clerk reads the title of the Bill and a summary provided by the bill's drafters. In theory, the Clerk must read the entire bill; this would take hours most of the time, and by tradition the House permits this step to be skipped. Every first reading is interrupted by a member moving "that the reading be placed in Hansard", which means the Clerk stops reading and the Bill is instead published into the day's proceedings as an amendment. On rare occasions, when the Bill is only brief, the entire bill is read. Debate on the first reading does not proceed apart from the first motion to read it. The Second Reading of a bill usually takes place weeks, or months, later. The bill's second reading is reintroduced by the relevant minister, and again placed in the record rather than read aloud. At this stage, members debate the bill until either there are no more members who wish to speak or, rarely, if the House votes to end debate and vote immediately. It is during the second reading that amendments are proposed and voted upon. Once the second reading has passed, the bill is sent to the Senate for its own debate, or returned to the Senate with amendments if it originated in the Upper House. Once the bill, amended or otherwise, is passed the Senate it returns to the House for a 'third reading'; it is the vote on this reading that determines whether the bill passes into law. Bills of a controversial nature typically pass the Commons quickly, so the debate can occur in the Senate, where the government rarely has a majority. Divisions Most votes in the Commons are 'carried on voice', with members, at the Speaker's instruction, calling either "Aye" or "No" ("Nay" before 1975) to the motion proposed. As the Commons is always controlled by the government, it is usually a formality for voice votes to take place, and the Speaker usually announces that "the Ayes have it" or words to that effect, automatically, often without a pause. If two members object to a voice vote and call for a division, the Speaker must grant one. For reasons of pragmatism, Oppositions usually refrain from calling for divisions on non-contentious motions, as the process would slow down sittings considerably. However, from time to time, Oppositions have used calls for divisions as a stalling tactic. Motions of confidence, challenges to the Speaker's rulings, or the censure of a member must be put to a division and cannot be carried on voice. During divisions, the Speaker announces the vote and calls for the bells to be rung throughout the precinct. Members who wish to vote (which is usually almost all, especially when numbers are close) have five minutes to attend the Chamber to vote. Members voting Aye sit to the Speaker's right (on the government benches, whether or not they are the government) and those voting No to the Speaker's left. Tellers, who are usually whips, officially tally the number of votes, who pass their tallies to the Clerk, who confirms them and passes them to the Speaker. The Speaker then announces the result. Pairings When a member is unable to vote, usually due to illness or absence, it is normal for them to be granted a 'pair'; that is, a member who would vote the other way also does not vote, in order to keep the numbers balanced. The theory is that this prevents governments losing votes due to the illness or unavailability of a member. Pairings are arranged by the party whips and House leaders, and are not provided for in Standing Orders; they are entirely voluntary and matters of convention. Pairs are not typically granted for confidence motions or other very significant votes. In 2017, when the House and Senate both voted to reject Campbell Rhodes' nomination as President, his wife, Prime Minister Deborah Rhodes, was in London and was not granted a pair. She was also not paired for the Commons' vote of no confidence in her government, which passed, and caused a new election. Proxy voting Members are not permitted to vote by proxy and must cast their vote in person. In 2019 the new Leader of the House, Frank Bowman, expressed the government's intention to change this and permit a member who was unable to attend the House to vote, with the assistance of another member. Bowman specifically referred to members who were on parental leave or those with significant health issues as a reason to permit the change, which is yet to be implemented. Points of order Members may challenge another member for violating the Standing Orders. This is known as a 'point of order' and usually relates to the member speaking off-topic or using unparliamentary language. It can also be used to challenge a ruling from the Speaker. In the event a member makes a point of order, he or she traditionally places a piece of paper over their head to signal the Speaker. This is an old tradition based on the original use of a top hat for members to do this at Westminster. In the event the Speaker's ruling is challenged, the House can vote to override them, but this is rare. Dress and conduct Members of the House of Commons are expected to dress in 'business attire'; the exact meaning of this is subject to rulings and interpretation by the Speaker. For most of its history, this has meant business or lounge suits for men, and either suits or conservative dresses for women. In recent years rules have been relaxed somewhat, permitting men to wear suits without ties and, if the sitting is long, without jackets, and for women to wear more colourful, fashionable outfits. Members may not wear hats or cover their heads, unless they apply for a religious exemption. In 2000, Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes famously attended the Commons in a track suit; he was ruled out of order and returned in a regular suit. He claimed at the time that this was to draw attention to the outdated dress code - he could not wear a track suit, but female members could not wear sleeveless blouses. The rules were later amended to permit such feminine attire, although not track suits. During voting, members are often summoned from wherever they happen to be, and dress codes are not enforced. Committees The House of Commons has nineteen standing committees and two select committees. In Georgeland the two terms have slightly different meanings to other Westminister parliaments; a standing committee is a permanent committee, while a select committee has a distinct lifespan and does not continue indefinitely. Both kinds of committees are empowered to oversee government departments and civil servants and to scrutinise legislation; this contrasts with some systems where committees do one or the other. Committees are empowered to call and question witnesses, who are bound by oath as if in a court. They can call any civil servant or minister to testify, although there are some restrictions around who can be compelled. Members of parliamentary staff, who are not civil servants, cannot be compelled to testify, although they may be called to voluntarily do so. Committees have a dual role, as mentioned above, in providing oversight and accountability to government and to scrutinise and analyse legislation before it is made into law. The membership of committees is calculated by a strict formula. In general, membership is proportional to numbers of each party in the House, with crossbench MPs being counted as a single bloc. This means that most committees have roughly equal numbers of government and opposition members, with one or two crossbenchers as well if the committee is large enough. This system effectively means crossbenchers have to negotiate with one another for the limited space available. Internal party processes determine who serves on committees, with members and chairs nominated to the Speaker. The chair of a committee is always a government MP, while the deputy chair is usually an opposition MP. The exceptions are the four committees chaired by the Speaker, which have no deputy chair. Ministers may not serve on committees; shadow ministers can, but rarely choose to do so. Many MPs serve on both Commons committee and Joint House Committees, which are somewhat more prestigious and also include Senators. No member is required to serve on committees, but most choose to. There is theoretically no limit to the number of committees on which a member can serve, but workloads offer a practical limit. A member may only be the chair of one committee, but they may serve on others, including as deputy chair. Standing committees As of December 2019, the nineteen standing committees of the House of Commons are: Select committees The House currently has two select committees due to end in October 2020: Chamber The Commons chamber was modelled on its Westminster counterpart. Located in the western wing of the Whitney Building, it is decorated with green carpet and upholstery, with benches and joinery made from both Bradmarch Blackwood or Hudson Valley Oak. The main entrance to the chamber is through a long gallery connecting it to the Great Hall in the centre of the building. Outside the main entrance are busts of the first Speaker, Ronald Parkhurst, and the first Clerk, Edwin Wooley. The Speaker's Chair, at the western end of the chamber, is a copy of the one in the original House of Commons in London, and was constructed in 1890, presented the following year as a gift by the Secretary of State for the Colonies, Lord Knutsford. The chair still bears the British coat-of-arms on its canopy, despite Georgeland having severed its ties with the British monarchy in 1929. Since 1997, the Georgeland coat-of-arms has been displayed behind the chair, somewhat larger. The Speaker's Chair now incorporates a laptop computer connected to the Chamber's sound system, permitting the Speaker to cut off a member's microphone. In front of the Speaker's chair is the Table of the House, at the head of which sits the Clerk and two assistants. Two Hansard reporters, using laptops with to voice-recognition and transcription software, sit on either side of the table to their left and right. On their immediate left and right are the two despatch boxes, made of Australian timbers and presented by the Australian government on the 60th anniversary of independence in 1971. The despatch boxes now incorporate microphones, as they are used as podiums by all members of the front bench. The chamber bench seating is arranged in rows on either side of the Speaker's chair. Like its Canadian and British counterparts, but unlike the lower houses in Australia or the United States, the bench seating is in rows rather than a horseshoe. The Bar of the House, which can be lowered but is never used, hangs from the doorway on the eastern side. There are additional entrances on both the government and opposition side, as well as two smaller ones behind the Speaker's chair. Government MPs sit on the Speaker's right, and all other MPs to the Speaker's left. The chamber can accomodate all members simultaneously, though it is rare for this to occur. Backbench MPs, who are not ministers or shadow ministers, recieve a desk in the chamber to work at, while front benchers and party leaders do not. As all opposition parties sit together, this frequently sees members with very different politics seated next to one another. In 2001, Green MP Greg Downes was denied permission to move seats because he was seated next to an ex-Conservative independent, Hugh McCabe. Above the Speaker's chair is the Press Gallery, reserved for those members of the press with special access to cover parliamentary events. The galleries on the upper left, centre and right of the chamber are for public viewing. In 2003, a special committee recommended plexiglass shielding be placed along these galleries to prevent direct access by visitors to the chamber. After a public outcry, this did not proceed. See also *Parliament of Georgeland *Senate of Georgeland *Georgeland Houses of Parliament Category:Georgeland Category:Organizations Category:Georgeland politics